


The Plan

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: The plan is to stick together. Noctis isn’t good with plans. And Gladio finds himself praying that there’s room for a life together in the gods’ master plan. (takes place sometime before the end of chapter 12)





	The Plan

* * *

 

The soft rocking of the train had lulled Gladio into sleep. He forced himself awake and sat up to not have his eyes close on him again. The past weeks had been exhausting, more mentally than physically. Gladio knew how to deal with a tired body, a tired psyche, on the other hand, was bound for trouble.

Noctis’ bed, across from him, was empty. Gladio hadn’t heard him sneak out. By the looks of it, Noctis hadn’t even left a note, only his boots. Hopefully, that meant he was still on the train and not off in the tundra in search for Prompto.

Gladio got up and turned to look at Ignis. He was curled into a ball under a thin blanket. It had been weeks since Ignis dared to rest the scarred side of his face against anything, but sleep had weighed heavy on him, too. Gladio held back a sigh at the sight. There was no need to wake him up for this. Someone should get some rest.

Quietly, Gladio snuck out of the compartment and looked down the dimly lit hallways, hoping he’d see Noctis by the large windows. But it was empty. Just the harsh wind and the machinery of the train broke the silence.

“Fuck sake,” Gladio mumbled.

How hard was it to understand that they needed to move in group, now more than ever? Gladio took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford another outburst. Morale was brittle as it was. Times like these called for the Dead Salmon strategy, go with the flow and hope the stream led to a nice place to rest.

A flashing light lit up the hallway. It flicked on and off from the wagon on his left. The blueish tint to it left no question about where it came from; it was the Regalia.

Gladio walked toward it and saw how the front lights of the car reflected on the large metal door. Leave it to Noctis to play with the car’s lights to wear on the battery when the one  mechanic who understood the car was a continent and ocean away. 

Gladio steeled himself. This wasn’t him. At least it hadn’t been until all of this happened. He had been nothing but patient with Noctis before all of this, blinded, perhaps, by their  relationship turned affair.

Gladio got into the passenger seat and closed the door after himself. Noctis didn’t as much as flinch, but he did stop flicking the lights on and off.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Noctis said after a few seconds in silence.

“That’s new,” Gladio said.

Noctis huffed and smiled tiredly. He leaned against the doorframe, away from Gladio, and fiddled with his fingers, looking at his chewed down nails.

“Listen,” Noctis began. “I don’t know if, if this is kingly or not, but…” Noctis sat up straight, attention shifting between his cuticles and the wheel. “I didn’t mean to lay down and die, back there, it’s just - y’know. Everything.”

    “I know,” Gladio said with a slow nod. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, too.”

    Noctis glanced at him.

    It was awkward. Any patching up between them after confrontations was awkward, Gladio was just glad and relieved that this confrontation followed the pattern.

    He wouldn’t ask for any other explanation for the things Noctis had said and established in his grief - they were all part of the everything; the realization of his romantic feelings for the Oracle, the desperation with which he accepted culpability for her death, and all mutterings that came with it. It had been long and taxing weeks. The Empire had seen it fit to reduce the amount of MTs sent after them the one time Gladio needed the physical fights as outlet for frustrations he couldn’t put words to.

    In the silence, Gladio noticed the colorful mint case by the gearshift. ‘Buy two for one only at Alstor’s Coernix Station’ it said on the sticker. It was a throwback to months ago before the boat was fixed and they had camped in the wetlands of Duscae. Eternities ago. The memories were of different people.

    “Is Ignis asleep?” Noctis asked.

    “Yeah, he’s out like a light. But we shouldn’t leave him alone. Who knows what’s out here.”

    “Cold and snow. It’s warmer here than in the compartment.”

    “I was more concerned about the Niffs…”

    Noctis said nothing.

    “Are you staying here? We should probably stick together, if something were to happen,” Gladio said, veering away from anything sounding like orders.

    “I’ll be out in a minute,” said Noctis.

    “Alright.”

    Gladio tried to open the door on his side, but it was stuck. 

    “Did you lock the door?” Gladio asked, pushing on the unlock button even though that had proven futile.

    “No.”

    The situation didn’t strike Gladio as familiar until Noctis leaned over in a half-hearted attempt to open it.

    They had been here before, long before, in a world when they were still protected by the old.

    Noctis didn’t reach for the lock on the door but the small lever on the side of Gladio’s seat. Gladio fell back with a soft thud of the seat. Noctis straddled him, just like he had done then, on the night of the ball held to celebrate his 20th birthday. They had been in a one of a kind car that everyone knew belonged to the Crown Prince; they were so caught up with each other that the dangers of having sex on the common parking park for dignitaries hadn’t even crossed their minds.

    But this was different. They couldn’t afford to be reckless or hurt each other by trying to breathe life into something that had been doomed to die the second they left Insomnia.

    “Noct,” Gladio sighed. “What are you doing?”

    “I miss you,” Noctis whispered.

    The two second determination and resolve to not let this escalate dissolved at the sound of vulnerability in Noctis’ voice.

    After Altissia, Gladio had known in heart and soul that whatever they had would be no more. Each and every regret Noctis held became crystal clear in his grief, and somewhere amongst them, there were hints of accusations. They could’ve searched for her instead of flocking around Noctis like moths to flies. The Empire was gone, he was in no danger once he was taken to the hotel. There had been no reason for them not to, and so Noctis danced around these thinly veiled accusations in the guise of questions.

    It was as though Noctis failed to recognize his importance and tendency to impulsive behavior. Gladio could have an extensive plan on how to deal with Noctis in a professional manner, but then he’d find himself whisked away into an alley, drunk on soft kisses and wandering hands, swearing that next time would be different. 

    The three of them had firmly believe they needed to be there to remind Noctis that he was their priority.

    “I’m here, Noct,” Gladio began, certain he’d at least get to sit up, brush his hand against Noctis’ cheek in a comforting gesture that wouldn’t lead them down a road of confusing feelings like a kiss would. 

    But Noctis seldom followed the plan. He pressed his body down against Gladio’s, his lips ghosting over Gladio’ as he said his name. And then came the first kiss. Soft, warm, needy.

    Gladio shivered. It had been so long he had forgotten what it was like. The low, satisfied hum from Noctis as Gladio kissed him back made   his heart leap in his chest. As he ran his hands over Noctis’ hips, he deepened the kiss, succumbing to Noctis brushing through his hair and then down to his chest.

    Noctis’ hands were warm against him, eager and cautious all at the same time. With small tugs, Noctis managed to take off Gladio’s unbuttoned shirt. He paused then, lips plump and breathing heavy against Gladio’s mouth. Slowly, he sat back to look at Gladio.

    Before Noctis could set his eyes on the most prominent scar of the many Gladio had acquired the past year, Gladio pulled Noctis’ jacket and T-shirt off. He held Noctis close, nuzzling his neck until Noctis tilted his head back.

    Once upon a time, Gladio had thought Noctis could belong to him, as a lover, friend and equal. Then, they only had the Royal Court to answer to. He’d leave trails of kisses down Noctis’ neckline, fingering him slow and steady as he fixated on one spot to kiss and suckle. It was to make mark of sorts, a reminder of what they were, of what Gladio wanted Noctis to be.

    Noctis gasped when Gladio bit him softly. He ran his arms around Gladio’s neck and his fingers down Gladio’s spine.

    Every sound from Noctis pushed Gladio closer to the edge. He was already painfully hard in pants with little give.

    “Gladio,” Noctis whispered against his ear, voice thick with excitement and need.

    Gladio snuck one hand between them and undid the front of his pants.

    “Do mine, too,” Noctis said.

    Noctis sat back, to watch Gladio undo his pants, Gladio thought at first, but then Noctis slid his hands down his torso. He shivered as he touched the hem of Gladio’s underwear, already feeling the heat radiating from his erection.

    “Wait,” Gladio murmured, grasping Noctis’ wrist.

    “Why?” Noctis asked, mesmerized.

    Without another word, Gladio lifted Noctis by his knees and put his legs over his shoulders as he pulled Noctis’ pants and underwear off. 

    “Because you’re wearing too much.”

    Gladio took a good look. The faint, yellowish light outside cast streaks on Noctis; his wet lips, erect nipples, abdomen falling and rising with every breath, and just at the last streak of light, the glistening head of his cock beneath his navel. Noctis was undoubtedly the most gorgeous sight Gladio had ever been graced with. 

    Gladio pressed the palm of his hand against the length of Noctis slowly. Once, twice. Noctis tried to even his breath, but let out a low moan as he exhaled. Gladio didn’t linger. He touched up Noctis’ sides, making a brief pause to rub his thumb against a perky nipple, and continued upward, up his throat, over his jawline until he was at Noctis’ lips.

    There was no plan at this point. What Gladio thought would be a quick relief for the both of them had turned into something more elaborate. He had no inclination to stop it. He wanted every second of this, whatever the hell this was.

    Noctis licked his fingertips as a beckoning. Gladio pushed two fingers into Noctis’ mouth slowly and kicked off his boots to put his feet against the glove compartment. In this new position, he could see Noctis up close, his lips close around his fingers, his tongue dart out as if he wanted to reach the base before bobbing his head.

    Their eyes met. The blue that had been a tumultuous sea only a few days ago, was serene, inviting, daring, and how long it had been since they had been able to look at each other. Gladio drew a deep breath, heart beating so loud he could barely hear the train anymore.

    “I’m close, Noct,” Gladio said, clenching his jaw for a second to regain control.

    When Noctis let go of his fingers, Gladio leaned back to give Noctis the space he needed to straddle him again. Noctis pulled Gladio’s pants and underwear down his hips and drew a sharp breath at the sight. Before Noctis could round his fingers around Gladio, he sat up, and with one arm he brought Noctis up against him. The brief, slippery friction had Noctis fall forward. He rolled his hips and bit Gladio’s shoulder to muffle his whimper. It helped very little when Gladio pushed one wet finger into him.

    “You don’t happen to have lube anywhere, do you?” Gladio asked in a low voice.

    “Jacket,” Noctis said against Gladio’s neck with urgency.

    “On your right.”

    Noctis fumbled until he found his jacket and pulled out a half-empty tube.

    “Dare I ask where the rest of it went?” Gladio asked, more joke than a serious question.

    Noctis cupped Gladio’s face and placed a soft kiss at the side of his mouth.

    “After,” Noctis promised.

    Gladio pulled out slowly and squeezed some lube into his hand. Both fingers slipped in with ease after that. 

    “Ngh, Gladio…” Noctis’ voice broke. He rolled his hips again, clinging onto Gladio, kissing anything on him he could reach.

    Gladio laid back down so Noctis could rest on his elbows on the sides of the headrest. It was easier to kiss him like this, to finger him into pressing his body against Gladio’s and rub their cocks against each other.

    “Noct, you’ve got a condom?”

    “What for?”

    “Various reasons. You’ve had sex-ed.”

    “Without is fine.” 

    “You don’t know where I’ve been. I could be iniquity personified.”

    Noctis smiled.

    “You’ve been running after me. Keeping an eye on me from afar. I reckon you’ve been nowhere but here since we left home.” Noctis clenched tighter around Gladio’s fingers.

    “There’s no way for you to know that for sure,” Gladio breathed, mentally cursing Noctis.

    “I’ll know if you tell me.”

    Noctis faltered when Gladio curved his fingers and came close enough for Gladio to kiss him with every ounce of vigor he intended. It got the smug look off of Noctis’ face.

    “You’re right,” Gladio admitted finally.

    “Come then,” was all Noctis managed to say.

    Gladio guided Noctis’ hips with one hand, his cock with the other. Noctis sunk down on him, muffling his moans against Gladio’s skin. It took everything Gladio had to not come as soon as Noctis sucked him in and clenched around every inch.

    “Fuck, Noct,” Gladio groaned.

    Noctis chuckled, trembling as he propped himself up with hands on Gladio’s chest and leaned over him. Gladio was in to the hilt, and by the gods he felt it. At the first roll of Noctis hips, Gladio cupped Noctis’ face with one hand to bring him in for a kiss. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathed him in, tasted the mints from Alstor on his tongue.

    “Gladio,” Noctis murmured lovingly between low moans and heavy breaths.

    He rolled his hips to get it the way he liked it, long and deep. Each roll came with suction and clenching so tight and vigorous, Gladio gripped at Noctis thighs to get any kind of anchorage when his vision whitened and it felt like the ground had been ripped from underneath him.

    Noctis licked his bottom lip to get a kiss. Gladio looked at him, cupped the side of his face and caressed Noctis wet lips with his thumb.

    “I love you,” Gladio whispered.

    Whatever they were to each other now, that much was true, despite everything.

    Noctis pursed his lips at that. He trembled on his arms, chin quivered, and his eyes glistened when the faint light outside reflected in the tears building.

    “I love you,” Gladio said again and kissed the tip of Noctis’ nose.

    He sat up slowly to let Noctis run his arms around his neck for a hug as he cried quietly against the nape of Gladio’s neck. Noctis stiffened in Gladio’s embrace at the shift of position, a sob caught in his throat as he came in waves against Gladio’s abdomen.

    Gladio yelped the second Noctis clenched around him rhythmically again. He came hard, groaning at the reminder that Noctis would feel it all. And he did. Small whimpers escaped him at the sensation of the heat and plentifulness of it.

    “Noct,” Gladio began, voice thick and breathing heavy.

    “Not yet,” Noctis said.

    He ran his fingers through Gladio’s hair, enveloped in his arm. Noctis looked up at Gladio, lips parted in yet another beckoning. Gladio was more than willing to oblige.

    They couldn’t stay for much longer. Soon they’d be in the heart of Niflheim, back on a mission that was much bigger than the two of them. Once it was over, once they found respite again, Gladio would ask Noctis what this meant, if it meant anything it all. But for now, he could only bring himself to enjoy having Noctis back.

    Dressed and cleaned up, they walked back to the compartment where Ignis lay fast asleep.

    “Try to get some sleep,” Gladio said.

    “You, too.”

    Noctis held onto Gladio’s hand and paused like there was more he wanted to say.

    “What?” Gladio asked softly.

    “I… you better keep a close eye on me so that I don’t sneak off again.”

    Noctis walked over to Gladio’s bed curled up under his blankets, facing the wall.

    Gladio laid down next to him and smiled when Noctis searched for his arm to place around his waist. He pulled Noctis in close and nuzzled his neck, relaxing into this familiarity that had almost escaped him completely.

    No one needed to remind him that a relationship like this between King and Shield was in the plans of no one, least of all whatever master plan the gods had, but even so, Gladio found himself praying, pleading to the gods, for the first time in months;  _ please, let us keep this much _ .


End file.
